


A Christmas Carol

by jenajasper



Series: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Poetry, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Poetry, dean learns a lesson, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TIS THE SEASON</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> I am no poet, please forgive me.  
> I'll try to tell the story quickly.  
> Like Dickens' tale tho very loose.  
> Alas, I am no Dr Seuss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Tis the season; here's the scene

A spirit visits our man Dean

To pose a question, a gift to earn

He gives his word if the lesson's learned.

 

In a dark and haunted place

The Winchesters were on a case

Through trickery, they're separated

And a trap was thus created.

 

Dean was the victim of this trap

Beneath him did the floorboards snap

He fell so far and fell so fast

He feared that this might be his last.

 

Then when he stood and looked around

Dean saw himself there on the ground

It startled him; it took his breath

And by his side, the Horseman, Death.

 

Dean realized, with little fear

He was the reason Death was here

The Horseman had a gift to give

And if accepted, Dean would live.

 

"I have a question yes or no

As you shall answer, so shall you go"

Death told Dean that time was short

"Get on with it" was Dean's retort.

 

"I make this offer to you alone

It's something I have never done"

The reason for this Death did hide

"It's 'cause you like me" Dean replied.

 

In just a moment, it did seem

Dean's life passed by, as if a dream

Of friends and family, every one

And all the good that he had done.

 

When Death did ask him, yea or nay

"Be more specific" Dean did say

The Horseman merely tapped his stick

And told Dean he must answer quick.

 

Dean thought again of what he saw

Of all the things that went before

He gave his answer, can you guess?

The only word he said was "yes".

 

Dean heard his brother call his name

And found that he was just the same

As he had been before the fall

Then "Sam", in answer, he did call.

 

And so, the question yes or no

Was not just choice of come or go

It was a lesson in thanksgiving

For Dean had learned life was worth living.

 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS


End file.
